If We'd Pick a Movie
by Broken Oken
Summary: It's Oliver's turn to choose the movie for movie night, and Miley has no other choice but to help him pick. Oneshot with implied MileyOliver.


**Random one-shot I thought of the other day at the movie store. It doesn't have any real romance, just implications and a scene I could see our little Miley and Oliver in. So hopefully you enjoy. It's rather pointless, but sort of funny?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or any of the movies listed. Part of IMDB's description of "the Happening" is also featured here, so I don't own that either. I made up the one for "Made of Honor", though. That's an amazing movie, by the way. GO WATCH! Hehe.**

**P.S. Cheesy title, I know, but it was asking for it. XD**

* * *

**If We'd Pick a Movie**  
by Broken Oken

* * *

"This is so exciting!"

"Right."

"My choice! My choice at laaast!"

The two voices carried on into the store as they entered; the boy holding a triumphant and enthused grin, and the girl portraying a look of, well, _death_ to the boy with the triumphant and enthused grin.

"Oliver, it's a _movie_," she told him icily. "It is not that exciting to be dancing idiotically about it."

"Oh yes it is!" he argued, swinging his arms largely as he walked swiftly in front of her. She didn't understand why he did that when he just turned around to face her as he walked anyways, somehow avoiding jarring his elbows into the aisles of DVD's around him.

"You and Lilly _always_ seem to win for some reason, so I _never_ get to pick the movie. And this time, Miley," he puffed out his chest, as if he had just won the Nobel Peace Prize. "It's _my_ choice! Mine at long, looooong last!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "You only won the stupid coin toss because Lilly forgot to switch the quarter with the double-sided one."

"What?" Oliver's smile faded, and Miley immediately straightened her posture.

"I mean—oh look!" she pointed randomly, and winced at what luck her finger had brought her. "…_documentaries_… yay, my favorite, let's go look!"

Oliver didn't even glance; his face just swirled into an expression of confusion.

"You and Lilly have a double-sided coin? That's why you always win?"

"No, no," Miley said, waving her hands with a guilty smile. "We always win because, uh, because we pick heads!"

"Oooh." Oliver nodded in understanding.

"Yep. That's why alright!"

He examined her critically for a split moment before abruptly turning back around towards the movies surrounding them. "Well, anyways, I totally know what we're watching tonight."

Miley bit her lip and shut her eyes, mumbling to herself, "Please, _please_ don't say the Terminator, please don't say the Termin—"

"The Terminator!"

She propped open an eye to see her best guy friend victoriously holding the movie in front of her face. His face appeared ecstatic.

"This is so the best movie ever," he babbled excitedly. "You just wait until you get a load of this, Miles." He removed it from her face, now high-tailing it to the checkout counter.

Miley ran past him, though, to block his path. He raised a brow. "Uh, Miles?"

"Why not something else instead?"

He frowned. "You haven't even seen it. You know how the saying goes. Don't judge a book by its cover. Except, this is a movie." He chuckled. "But, like, who reads anymore?"

Miley resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "But I, uh, I already know what happens in it."

"Oh yeah? What?" he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well, uh…" Miley fumbled her mind for anything she knew and could recall hearing about the movie. "He, um—the dude—the _Terminator_… played by good old Arnold… he—uh—he… _terminates_ things, like, uh, people! Yeah, people, you see! And then, he… Oh! Then he's all like, '_I'll be back_!'"

"That's…" Oliver began, staring at her as she smiled innocently. "…_totally_ right! Man, you _have_ seen this movie! Oh geez, we are so not watching this then."

He walked by her quickly as she breathed a silent sigh of relief, before turning to follow him as well.

"So what's your second pick?" she asked anxiously. "Drama? Horror? _Romaaance_?" she batted her eyelashes and leaned her head over his shoulder as he examined a row of DVD's seriously.

"Nope!" he grabbed a movie, shoving it into her face again. "A comedy!"

She looked at it for a brief moment, appearing cross-eyed. "Oliver… that's not a comedy."

"Yes it is."

"Um, no it's not."

He glared at her. "Well, fine, let's just ask the store clerk then, _shall_ we?" he angrily marched up towards the counter, and Miley followed after him, smacking her forehead, already embarrassed of the question he was about to ask.

"Excuse me, good sir," he said to the man behind the register, who looked at him curiously. "Cinderella Man is a comedy, is it not?"

The man looked from him to Miley, who looked like she wanted to kill herself. "He joking?"

"Don't avoid the question," Oliver remarked coldly.

"Uh, er, no… it's not."

Oliver's mouth hung. "Since _when?!_ It's about a guy who goes undercover as a girl, which is a _hilarious_ concept already, and he gets in this huge Cinderella dress and—hey! I'm talking here!"

Miley was currently pulling him away by the ear. "You are finding something else. _Now_."

"But this is what I want to watch! I want to laugh and see a guy in a Cinderella dress—"

"It's about a boxer, Oliver," she interrupted, irritation in her tone. "A _boxer_."

"Oh, well that's still cool. I love dogs."

"No, Oliver. A _pro_-boxer. Like, who punches people and stuff."

Completely aghast, Oliver gasped in repulsion and threw down the DVD into a random aisle. "Well, _that_'s a misleading title. Cinderella never boxed anyone."

Miley tried not to laugh as they continued walking.

"Hmm… well, I'm running out of ideas," Oliver said with a sigh.

"Ugh, you are the most indecisive person on the planet."

"You didn't have to come, you know."

Miley nodded her head, "Ohhhh, yes I did. Otherwise you'd pick the Terminator." He looked at her curiously. "Which is a great movie that I've already seen, which is why you couldn't have picked it!" she finished rapidly.

"Right!" he, to Miley's relief, agreed. "We have to watch something new. But I don't even know where to _look_."

"How about I suggest movies for you then, and you say yes or no?" Miley asked him, and he blinked at her. She was smiling so adorably he couldn't say no.

_Wait, adorably?_

"Okay," he agreed in his state of confusion. "Just as long as they aren't _all_ chick flicks."

"Right, of course, so how about The Notebook?" She brought it out from basically nowhere and eagerly held it out in front of her.

"_Mileyyyy_!" Oliver complained.

"Is that a yes?"

"No!"

"Fine, so it's a maybe. What about What a Girl Wants?"

He scoffed. "As much as I _care_ about what you stupid girls want, I'm not watching The Notebook."

"Oliver! What a Girl Wants is the title of the _movie_!"

Oliver gave her a disgusted, yet baffled look. "You already know—The Notebook is the title of the movie. And your grammar is horrible."

"Ugh, never mind," Miley gave up, setting the movie back in its place. "What about the, um… the…" her eyes explored the shelf. "The Prince and Me?"

"What about you and the prince?"

"No, _Oliverrrr_, you are being ridiculous—"

"No, no, it's possible. You are Han—I mean, a very famous person," he caught his mistake in time. "You could date a prince."

"Right."

"Oh, c'mon, you're definitely pretty enough," he remarked casually and walked further down the aisle, although his words had fully startled Miley. She caught up to him as he continued his search.

"Wait, was that a compliment?"

An odd amount of heat rushed to Oliver's cheeks as his words sunk in properly. "Uh, was what a compliment?" he tried to ask nonchalantly as he read the summary on the back of a DVD.

Miley watched him peculiarly for a second before shaking her head. "Never mind."

"Hey, this sounds good," Oliver said, hoping to distract her._ "'__Elliot Moore is a high school science teacher who quizzes his class one day about an article in the New York Times. It's about the sudden, mysterious disappearance of bees_—'"

"I'm falling asleep already," Miley feigned a yawn. "_Next_."

"Okay…" he reached for another DVD. "How about The Village?"

"Stupid title," she retorted.

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who gets to pick. It could be good…" he flipped the movie over to scan the summary for information.

"Do you like villages?"

He peered up at her, making direct eye contact, which, for some reason, startled him enough to look back down at the DVD. "Do _you_ like villages?"

"No?"

"Oh. Then, no."

Miley chuckled a little and looked to her left. "Hey, I've never watched these Saw movies…" she held it in her hand, observing the gruesome picture on the front in interest.

Oliver paled. "Um, let's keep it that way."

She blinked a few times before breaking out in a smirk. "Why?"

"It's—you wouldn't like them, you see," he explained quickly. "You'd be mad at me for choosing that."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would," he argued at once.

"No I wouldn't, let's get it."

"It's too gross for you."

"Or is it too gross for _you_?" her smirk stretched.

"It is not. Oh, look," he said robotically, stretching him arm around Miley's to drag her away. "Adam Sandler movies! How awesome!"

"Let go of me!" Miley hissed as he pulled her along by the arm.

"Hmm, Big Daddy is a good one—"

"OLIVER!"

He harshly pulled her another direction. "Ooh! Chuck and Larry!"

"OLIVER!"

And back again. "But Anger Management is _also_ pretty funny…"

"Oliver, let go!"

He finally took notice of her, both concern and yet, annoyance sketched in his expression. "Would you calm down? I can't decide when you're freaking out like this."

She stopped fussing and _really_ looked at him then. "Are you _serious?!_"

He ignored her and rescanned the shelves in front of them, and Miley decided to just stay still, locked in one of his arms, and began to stare at the clock. "Lilly is going to be at my house in fifteen minutes, Oliver. Pick one already."

They walked into a different section then—and Miley couldn't help but notice that Oliver had no intention of releasing his hold on her. But she was more than surprised at what he said next.

"Aha! I think I have come to a conclusion."

Miley smiled a huge smile, almost wanting to throw her arms around the boy. "_FIN_ALLY!"

"Er, no, wait, never mind."

And then she threw her head back with a frustrated grunt and slumped against the wall.

"Oliverrrrr…."

"Now, now, Miley," he turned to her with a wide grin, coincidentally letting go of her at the same time. "Great decisions take time."

She narrowed her eyes at him and shrunk back a little to ensure she would not be held captive again. "_What_ great decision? Right now you're looking at Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer versus _Frosty the Snowman_!"

"Well, excuuuuse me for trying to bring in a little Christmas spirit!"

"In OCTOBER?"

He shook his head quickly, muttering something along the lines of, _'Scrooge,'_ before making his way deeper into the store.

Miley dragged her feet forward to follow after him, frowning, slightly resembling a zombie with her slumped walk and hunched back.

"Oliver, just pick something. _Anything_. This is like, movie madness."

Annoyingly enough, he was humming something to himself, and all Miley could do about it was glare at the back of his head.

"So, Miley, how do you feel about… '_romantic comedies_'?"

Miley perked up instantly. "Chick flicks?"

He looked at her disgustedly. "No, Miley, the sign says _romantic comedies_."

"Oooooh…. Riiiight…" she edged closer to him, pressing her hands around one of his arms. "Welllll, I like romantic comedies."

Oliver felt the heat in his cheeks again. He had an idea of what it meant, but he was trying his best to ignore it—like he had the entire time they had been best friends.

"I-Interesting…" he stuttered, praying she wouldn't notice, and picked up a DVD. "Romance that's also funny. Does such a thing actually exist?"

"Let's get one and find out!" she squeezed his arm, and his eyes shifted to her quickly, then back at the DVD.

"I don't know… is it actually an even amount of laughs and… kissy face?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like it matters, Oliver. We all know you love romance movies."

He sputtered. "I-I-I do not. They're stupid because… because real love is not like that."

"And _you_ would know?"

He glanced at her again, slightly blushing in realization of how close her nose was to his neck. "Well, uh, n-n-_no_, but I know you don't just _magically_ find the right guy and everything _magically_ works out for the best."

"True, I guess," Miley said, absentmindedly resting her head onto his shoulder, while twirling a lock of hair as she considered his statement.

Oliver unknowingly leaned his own head down on hers as she did that, and the two stood there like that for a few seconds—Oliver intensely observing the DVD in his hands, and Miley spacing off into another world.

"Miley, what movie should I get?" he asked.

She sighed against his neck. Oliver tensed—her action had caused a funny feeling in his stomach.

_Oh no… c'mon, Oliver, you do not, not, not have feelings toward her_...

"I honestly don't even care anymore, just pick one." Her voice nipped more closely to his ear this time, and he wanted to die or something.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

Teasingly he swung his arm around her waist, and she stiffened, suddenly realizing the position they had been in.

"Well, I'm having trouble so I'll just let you pick, milady!" he beamed at her, and Miley looked petrified—did he have any clue how close he was squeezing her to his body? Did he have any clue that _just friends_ did not do that?

"Er, alright," she muttered, and grabbed the DVD out of his free hand that was not currently resting comfortably on her hip bone—which she was trying very hard not to focus on, by the way. "Let's just, uh, get this one."

"Made of Honor it is," he remarked, pulling her with him as he began to stride towards the checkout counter again.

Miley smiled to herself as he guided her and then turned the DVD over to read the description.

_Tom and Hannah have been best friends for ten years, and it's never been anything more. But suddenly Hannah's got a fiancé, and Tom realizes over the course of hilarious events, he's in love with her, too..._

Miley didn't read any further.

_How convenient that the girl's name is Hannah_...

She hesitantly glanced up to look at Oliver as they walked.

He was smiling about something, and then upon catching her eye, his smile slightly disappeared. "What?"

She shook her head, smiled, and boldly placed her arm around his waist as well. "Just… I think we picked the perfect movie."

And just like that, Oliver's grin re-grew.

_And I think I picked the perfect _girl_._

**END.**

* * *

**D'aw. I wish more moments like these happened in the show. C'mon, season three! Don't let us Molivers down! Haha.**

**So, anyways, I'd la-la-love your thoughts on this. Feel free to review like a good little reader. xD**

**Byeee.**


End file.
